


Главный символ Америки

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По здравом размышлении Брок понимал теперь, что не стоило ему так откровенно хватать за задницу главный символ Америки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Главный символ Америки

По здравом размышлении Брок понимал теперь, что не стоило ему так нагло хватать за задницу главный символ Америки. Нет, не Статую Свободы. Она бы пережила, ей не впервой, а вот Капитан Америка так откровенно смутился, что даже о Баки своем Барнсе забыл.

– Рамлоу, что вы делаете? – тогда спросил Кэп, ярко алея щеками, ушами и немного шеей.

– Я случайно, – нагло соврал Брок, потому что не случайно, потому что все обязательно пойдет по пизде, и он уже эту великолепную задницу не то что не потрогает, но даже вживую не увидит. – Я вообще наручники застегиваю.

– Рамлоу, – продолжил взывать к его несуществующей совести Роджерс, – _здесь_ наручники закрепить не на что.

– Я в курсе, Кэп, – заверил его Брок. – Но дай ты смертнику воплотить его последнее желание.

Кэп завис. Натурально так завис, нахмурился, а потом осторожно уточнил:

– И почему последнее желание?

– Потому что, – поднял его с колен Брок, – я не сомневаюсь, кто победит. Когда Хилл вырубит охрану, беги.

И зад еще раз напоследок обстоятельно облапал, пока Капитан донесенную информацию переваривал. Впрочем, ему было о чем подумать – в Активе он явно признал своего Баки Барнса – иначе бы чего ему орать вслед растворившемуся при появлении новостных вертолетов оружию ГИДРы «Баки, вернись»? Рамлоу со своими поползновениями был даже не в первом десятке первоочередных вопросов Кэпа.

Но все же… не стоило приставать к символу нации, ага.

Именно об этом думал Брок, лежа на асфальте. Его только что сбило машиной, и если он не ошибся…

– Агент Рамлоу? – склонилась над ним Шэрон Картер.

Женщины семьи Картер всегда стояли на страже самой шикарной задницы всея Америки, даже если считали, что задница эта вне закона, и помогали – невольно – становлению ГИДРы и запуску проекта «Озарение». С этими мыслями Брок банально отключился.

Всю заварушку он проспал. «Озарение» благополучно прошло мимо него. О том, что случилась катастрофа, Брок узнал, только когда в палату заглянул Кэп. Лично своей избитой физиономией.

– Рамлоу? – позвал он, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью. – Вы меня понимаете?

– Ты говоришь на английском, – хмыкнул Брок.

– У вас переломаны ребра, было внутреннее кровотечение, и вы под сильными обезболивающими, – перечислил Кэп. – Так что… вы меня понимаете?

– Да, – кивнул Брок. – А ты допрашивать пришел?

– Нет, – вздохнул Стив. – Не допрашивать. Спросить.

– Валяй, – хмыкнул Брок, расслабленно вытягиваясь на кровати и глядя в потолок. – А хорошие обезболивающие. Не болит ничего. Только тянет все внутри.

– Рамлоу, – мягко вздохнул Стив.

– А меня твоя подружка сбила, – продолжил Брок. – Видно, приревновала. А как я тебя за зад лапал, с десяток-другой агентов видели. Ты часто давал ей «постирать в своей машинке»?

– Я в тазике стираю, – невозмутимо сообщил Кэп. – И у меня уже есть… отношения длиной в век.

– А, – понял Брок. – Агент твой разлюбезный. Я о нем мало чего знаю. Но вот зад у него тоже хорош.

– Рамлоу! – возмутился Кэп, но возмутился как-то изумленно-весело, Броку понравилось.

– Ты сам его в этом БДСМ-костюмчике видел, – хмыкнул он. – И да – это мода такая? Суперсолдат в костюмы в облипочку наряжать? Деморализовать силы противника вашими убойными…

– Брок, – мягко прервал Роджерс. – На чьей вы стороне?

– На той, где не убьют, – просто ответил Брок. – Я не идейный, Кэп. Я поначалу думал, что на ЩИТ работаю. А потом… деваться было некуда. У меня мать, сестра, племянники.

– Мы будем проверять агентов на шантаж и угрозу семье, – кивнул Стив. – Но… Брок… Вы знали, что меня спасет Хилл.

– Это не вопрос, – усмехнулся Брок.

– Не вопрос, – согласился Кэп. – Это – причина, по которой вы все еще не в тюремной больнице. И по которой охрана отозвана со всего этажа, камеры выключатся через десять минут, а в коридоре вас ждет медбрат, по фамилии Уилсон.

– Кэп? – хмурясь, посмотрел на него Брок. – Ты не шутишь?

– Мне нужны ответы, – просто сказал Роджерс. – Если вас посадят, то ответов не будет – вас устранят или похитят.

– Значит, надо похитить меня раньше? – клыкасто ухмыльнулся Брок, садясь. – А какие у меня будут бонусы за побег?

– Мое покровительство, – твердо сказал Кэп, поднимаясь на ноги, и улыбнулся чуть лукаво: – И – возможно – ваше последнее желание исполнится еще пару… десятков… раз.

И развернулся на выход. Брок почти зачарованно смотрел на главный символ Америки, мелькающий в разрезе больничной рубашки.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что похищение пройдет гладко.


End file.
